Duets
by gleekfreak97
Summary: It is a new year at McKinley and Mr Schue puts everyone into pairs to do duets, and one of the duets are Finn and Santana, and during the time they have to think of a song they fall for eachother
1. Chapter 1

It's a new year at McKinley, and everyone is on their way to the glee choir room, where Mr Schue is sat waiting for them with loads of ideas for this year. Rachel and her boyfriend Finn came in first and sat down, later followed by Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Brittney, Artie and finally Puck and Santana. As Mr Schue was sorting out all his papers Santana and Puck started talking.

"I loved not being able to see that little midget brat for a whole seven weeks!" said Santana with a smile on her face, but soon disappeared knowing that she'll have to put up with her again.

"Rachel isn't that bad, I think she's kind of cool" Puck spoke while checking Rachel out from behind.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Right everyone, I know we lost Nationals before the summer but I think we should start getting ready for Sectionals coming up." Mr Schue said enthusiastically.

Rachel stood up "Mr Schue I have some great ideas!" Rachel happily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Rachel, I already have an idea, but I would like to hear them later".

Rachel just sat down without saying a word. Finn next to her wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

"Well what I was thinking was we all do duets…"

"Yes Mr Schue that's a great I idea, I have a perfect song for me and Finn to sing" Rachel butted in. Finn suddenly came out of this daydream

"Wait what?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Well Rachel I've already paired you with other people."

"Who am I with?" Rachel said intrigued

"Your with Puck"

Puck shot up "Woah what?"

Finn was looking shocked; he didn't want Puck to sing a duet with Rachel what if something happened? But he guessed he would just have to trust her.

"As I was saying guys, here are the pairs I picked: Mercedes and Quinn, Artie and Brittney, Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, and finally…"

Both Santana and Finn knew they were a pair before Mr Schue even said it!

"Finn and Santana."

"Mr Schue are you serious?" Rachel shouted out.

"Yes are you Mr Schue? I have to agree with man hands on this one." Santana added.

Rachel spun round and gave Santana and evil glare, while Finn just sat there shocked.

"The decisions final guys, sorry."

"Well Finnocence looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

Santana secretly loved the fact that she was paired with Finn because she has always had a little thing for him.

"You better not be planning on doing anything!" Rachel angrily shouted out.

"Don't you trust me Rachel? I should be the one being worried since your paired up with Puck, no offence bro" Finn asked with a complete innocent look on his face (this is how Santana thought of the nickname for him 'Finnocence' cause he always looked so innocent)

"None taken I totally agree with you" Puck replied.

The school bell rung for first period before Rachel could reply to the question. Everyone left and carried on with the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day Puck and Santana met up at Breadsticks.

"Glad you could come" Puck said.

"Yeah well, you offered free food at Breadsticks, how could I refuse?"

Puck chuckles "so what do you think of this whole duet thing?"

"I'm not bothered to be honest, what about you?" Hiding her secret smile because she was with Finn.

"You seem kind of happy about it?" raising one eyebrow.

"No! But now I'm thinking about it, I can mess with man hands and make her really paranoid and jealous" Santana said defensively.

"Why so defensive? Hiding a secret?"

"No!" Santana snapped. "You know what I don't really feel like Breadsticks now, bye Puck". Santana got up and left.

"Bye then." Puck looked around and spotted a good looking girl. "Hey! You wanna join me? It's free"

"Ermm, yeah sure why not" The girl sat down and they started talking.

As Santana was walking home, she was thinking about Finn. Did she really like him? I mean he's not the hottest boy in McKinley but, there was something about him which she found attractive. Was it that he was adorably innocent? Or was it that she deep down just liked the 'good boys'.

In the Hudson house, Finn was sat in his room playing Cod and texting his girlfriend Rachel. He always smiled when he ever got a text from her, he loved her so much it was untrue. Suddenly a text came and his face lit up (thinking it was Rachel, but it was Santana) his face didn't drop, instead it lit up more. Ever since she took his big V 2 years ago, he's always looked at her differently (of course he thought she was hot, because she was the school hotty) he thought that he got to know San a bit more that night because when they went for something to eat, they got chatting and found out things about each other.

"Hey, Finnocence, you got any ideas for this duet thing?" Santana texted.

"Erm, no, not yet it's kind of hard cos I don't know what we could sing?"

"Yeah I know, well we have a few weeks yet so we have time to think "

"Yeah, I guess we have plenty of time"

"So, do you want to go out sometime so we can think about what song we're going to sing?" Santana had a big smile on her face as she sent the message, and her face then lit up more when Finn texted back this:

"Yeah sure how about tomorrow? Cos I'm not doing anything "

"Yeah I'm not doing anything either hehe, and wont Rachel mind?"

"No, she's going to be thinking on what song her and Puck can sing to win"

"Haha, yeah probably we'd have to think hard if we want to win ;)"

"Yep! We do! Well im going to bed now San see you tomorrow. Night x"

Santana just died (in a good way) Finn just put a 'x' a kiss! He has never done that before, she liked it… wait no, she loved it. _Oh god! I better reply before he thinks that I don't care._

"Night Finnocence x"


	3. Chapter 3

Santana got up at about , a lot earlier than usual! She must really want to impress Finn today. So she had an extra long shower, curled her hair and put a nice flower in it. When the time came to go to Finn's house she was so nervous. Her stomach was turning in her belly! Finn on the other hand did pretty much the same; apart from curling his hair and putting a flower in it (otherwise that would be just plain weird!) He put on a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, black converse, and his black and white baseball jacket.

Santana knocked on Finn's door, she waited a while and Finn answered it. He was shocked from how lovely she looked in her blue wavy dress, yellow cardi and blue pumps. Santana was also shocked on how hot she thought Finn was, especially in his baseball jacket which she loved.

"Hey San" Finn finally said after getting over Santana's look.

"Hey Finnocence, so where are we going?" She said tilting her head.

"Well I just thought we could…walk around and get sommet to eat maybe?" Finn blushed

Santana saw that he was blushing; she thought that it was kind of cute.

"Yeah sure, and you've gone a bit red" She chuckled.

Finn's eyes widened "I am?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of cute…" she realised what she said and quickly changed the subject. "Right well lets go then" She turned round quickly and headed out the gate of Finn's house.

"Right then" Finn followed her. He knew what she said about him, he liked it. He was secretly loved being around Santana, he thought that she's more than just a 'bitch'.

"Am I gonna be in front all the time? Cos I have no idea where we are going?" Santana said taking Finn out of thought.

"Oh right…" Finn walked to the side of Santana. "This way."

Santana smiled and followed Finn to this garden centre place.

"Why are we here?" Santana questioned Finn.

"I thought it might give us an idea on songs" Finn quietly said.

"A garden centre?" Santana asked tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

"Ermm… yeah…"

Santana chuckled shaking her head "right, well come on then."

As Santana walked inside the centre Finn sighed with relief, he didn't want her getting suspicious because he actually bought her here as a kind of date. They were walking around talking, and every so often Santana would kneel down and smell some of the flowers. They were almost at the exit and Finn picked up a bright red rose and gave it to Santana. Her face almost matched the rose as she took it from Finns hand.

"You're giving me a rose?" she said smiling happily.

"Yeah, you kept smelling flowers so I just thought I might as well give you one." He blushed. "And you're a bit red now."

She put her hands on her cheeks "I am?"

Finn moved closer to Santana and moved one hand off her cheek

"Yeah you are." Finn chuckled.

"It must be because it's so hot in here."

"Yeah, okay it's 'hot'."

Santana gave him a little punch on the arm and glared at him,

"Oh come on; let's just get something to eat." Santana said as she walk out.

Finn smiled following Santana while rubbing his arm, because she actually hit him quite hard. They found a nice little pizza place and ordered some pizza, Santana just had a salad and Finn had a pepperoni pizza.

"Why did you order a salad?" Finn asked.

"Well Finnocence, it's because I'm on a diet, I mean look at meh stomach, it's getting big!" Santana replied poking her stomach.

"You're not fat, you're beautiful"

"Really?" Santana was blushing bright red.

"Yeah you are" Finn said with a half smile.

"Oh look the foods here" She sighed with relief because she didn't want Finn getting any ideas that she likes him. As soon as Finn got his he started wolfing it down, Santana on the other hand was eating hers with such elegance.

"That pizza's not going anywhere you know" she chuckled.

"Yeah I know" He laughed "I'm just really hungry."

"Fair enough"

Santana takes a piece of pepperoni from one of Finn's slices of pizza.

"Oi! If you wanted one all you had to do was ask."

"Sorry" She said eating the piece of pepperoni.

After finishing Finn walked Santana to her house.

"I had fun today. Thanks Finn."

"So did I, we'll do it again sometime won't we?"

"Yeah I hope so" Santana smiled "well this is me bye Finn" She kissed him on the cheek and went inside her house.

"Bye" he said putting his hand on his cheek and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

It was school again and Finn and Santana have been texting each other all weekend. They met at the lockers and started talking on how much they enjoyed their 'date'. Rachel was walking past and over heard, she was jealous…very jealous. She ran to Puck who was chatting up some cheerios.

"Noah!" Rachel Shouted

He jumped and turned round "Rachel, why are you shouting?"

"I just over heard Santana and Finn talking about this date they had over the weekend"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that Finn went out with that slag!"

"So, you want to get back at him?"

"Yeah, I do" She grabbed Pucks arm and started to walk towards Finn and Santana.

"How about you come to mine tonight?" Puck said loud enough so Finn could just about hear.

Finn felt really jealous and shouted to Rachel "Hey Rachel"

Rachel turned round "What?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He looked hopeful that she would say yes.

"Sorry, I'm meeting Noah to discuss songs"

"Oh, okay that's fine, some other time yeah?"

"Yeah cya Finn" She said waving her hand and turning back at Puck.

"Noah, I'm not sure this is a great idea, I don't want to hurt Finn" She said.

"Look, do you want him to feel jealous and want to go out with you more or, don't make him feel jealous so he goes out with Santana more?"

Rachel thought for a bit. "What time?"

Puck smiled "come over about 7"

"Yeah okay" Rachel felt really guilty but she had to do something to stop her boyfriend from hanging out with Santana.

It was the evening now and Rachel was at Pucks.

"Puck, we're not going to do anything are we?"

"If you're wondering if we are going to do 'it' then no."

"Well, I have loads of ideas for songs that we can sing"

"You know what Rachel." Puck said moving closer to her.

"What Noah?" Looking cautiously as Puck moved closer to her.

"I've always, liked you" He moved more closely, which now made them face to face.

"That's nice Noah, but…" Rachel tried to say before Puck grabbed her chin and kissed her.

They both felt fireworks as they kissed. As they stopped kissing they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I think I should go" Rachel eventually said as she got up and walked out of Puck's room.

"Rachel, wait" Puck got up and followed her.

"I'm sorry Noah, but I love Finn"

"Rachel, I know you felt something like I did"

"Bye Noah" Rachel sighed and walked out.

As Rachel was walking home all she could think of was the kiss between her and Puck, she knew that there was something that just sparked. It was all she could think about, she then started to think about Finn and felt guilty. She loved Finn but she also had strong feelings for Puck. She didn't know what to do; she needed a good girly chat so she called Mercedes.

"Hello?" Mercedes answered.

"Hey Mercedes, it's me Rachel"

"Oh, hi, what did you call for?"

Rachel broke down into tears "I don't know what to do Mercedes."

"Woah! Hold up what do you mean?" Mercedes said shocked

"Well… I was with Puck just then and…"

"And what? Spit it out!"

"We kissed"

"You…kissed?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I think I have feelings for him…"

Mercedes was shocked she didn't speak for about a minute.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah, sorry, so you have feelings for Puck?"

"Yeah" Rachel quietly said.

"Well I never expected that."

"Can I please come over? I need a good girly chat and a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah, come on"

"Thanks Mercedes, you're a really good friend" she said sniffing and wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Yes I know"

Rachel chuckled and walked her way to Mercedes house. They talked for hours until Rachel had to go home. She was still confused about her feelings but Mercedes suggested she gets to know Puck more to see if she really does have strong feelings for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was up all night thinking about Puck and Finn; she loved Finn (she knew that) but Puck… Puck was different to other guys, he may have thrown slushy's at her a few years ago but he's changed. He's the kind of guy who knows what he wants and does what he has to do to get it, he was kind of like Rachel in that way.

In the next morning she knew what she had to do, she texted Puck to meet her at the park at 1 pm, she got ready and started walking. As she entered the park she saw Puck sitting on a bench near some fruit trees, he was wearing black jeans, and trainers to match, a dark blue T-shirt with showed off his muscular arms, and in his arms a grey hoodie.

"Ahem" Rachel cleared her throat.

Puck turned his head and saw this beautiful girl with black curly hair wearing a white flowery dress, cream pumps with a slight heel and a white cardi, he was speechless. He stared for ages until he finally could speak.

"You look, beautiful."

"No I don't" Rachel blushed

Puck stood up and came up close to her and lifted her chin up "I'm not lying when I say you look beautiful."

Rachel tried to change the subject before she fell into a trance with him.

"How about we go for a walk and chat for a bit?"

"If you want." Puck replied wrapping his arm round Rachel's shoulder.

"Right I'll just come out and say it, Noah I think I may have feelings for you." Rachel slowly said.

"What kind of feelings? Strong feelings?" Puck hopefully said

"I don't know, that's why I asked you out today to get to know the real you."

"Well I hope you like the real me then" Puck smiled and carried on walking with Rachel.

Not far from Puck and Rachel, Finn and Santana were hanging out as well. All they have been doing is walking around talking and laughing. Every second that went past made them like each other even more, all Finn could do was stare at Santana when she wasn't looking, and so did Santana.

It was coming around 6 o'clock and Finn and San were going to breadsticks, they were crossing the road and suddenly Finn noticed a car speeding past so he grabbed Santana's hand to pull her back from getting hit.

"F******** pricks! He could have hit you then!"

*curses in Spanish* "Thanks Finn, I owe you one"

"No problem" Finn smiled at her and they continued to walk hand in hand to breadsticks (they didn't actually realise that they we still holding hands). They got to breadsticks a few minutes later and finally realised.

"We were holding hands all this time?" Santana said.

"Looks like it, I didn't notice"

"Neither did I!" she chuckled. "Come on lets go in"

Finn followed her and they both sat down, Santana ordered a salad, and Finn ordered a pepperoni pizza (like before).

"You're having a salad again?"

"Yes Finn I am, because I'm on a diet! I thought you might have remembered this from last time?"

"Yes I did remember, but you don't need to go on a diet you're perfect" he said grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

"No I'm not" Santana said looking down at the table.

He moved right next to her "Yes, you are"

She looked up so her brown eyes met his and they stared at each other a slowly moved closer to each other. They kept moving closer to each other till their lips eventually met. As soon as they started kissing Rachel and Puck walked in and they saw them straight away, Rachel was furious.

"GET THE F*** OFF HIM!" Rachel shouted and pulled Santana off Finn.

"OI! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE MIDGET" Santana screamed pushing Rachel off her.

Rachel turned to Finn "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry…" Finn said before Santana interrupted him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A SLUT?"

"YOU!" Rachel said turning to Santana.

"You'll pay for that man hands" Santana said cornering Rachel.

"Oi, come on girls break it up" Puck said trying to stop the girls fighting.

"Stay out of this Noah" Rachel glared at him.

Finn got up and walked towards them "Look, Rachel I am so sorry, I don't know what happened."

"HA! WE KISSED THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Santana felt hurt and could feel tears building up but she tried to fight them back.

"I'm sorry Santana but it meant nothing, but I love Rachel and I always will" Finn felt realised what he said and felt really guilty.

Santana felt a tear slip from her eye. "Fine, okay, well I hope you and Rachel have a happy life" Santana stormed out followed by Puck after he looked hurtfully at Rachel.

"Santana wait!" Puck shouted getting Santana's attention.

"Leave me alone Puck"

"Hey" Puck said running in front of Santana stopping her in her tracks. "I'm just as upset as you are"

"I doubt it"

"Look, I really liked Rachel and knowing that she's staying with Finn…" Before he could finish Santana burst into tears and cried heavily into Puck's shoulder. He wrapped his arms round her and comforted her till she calmed down.

*sniff* *sniff* "You know the thing is that I really liked him, I may of even loved him. Now he has just… broken my heart" she said wiping her tears away.

"Hey, come on your Santana Lopez you are strong and brave, you can get through anything" Puck said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah but, I don't think I can get through this"

"Yes you can, what you need to do is have a good a good girly chat with Quinn and Brittany"

"Have you been reading your moms magazines again?" Santana chuckled.

"Ha, nooo…." He said winking at her.

"Right…. Well I think I'll got to Quinn's and get Britt to come round and have that girly chat you suggested. Thanks Puck" she said giving him a hug.

"Anytime Sanny"

"Oh don't call me that, I hate that name!"

"You love it really" Santana rolled her eyes and said goodbye to Puck and went to Quinn's where her, Britt and Quinn had a really good talk and cheered Santana up a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

It was school again and Finn saw Santana at her locker. _Should I go up to her? I don't want to upset her even more _Finn thought. He started walking up t her but before he could begin to speak she saw him, slammed her locker shut and walked off.

_Why the hell is he coming up to me? He could at least just leave me alone! _Santana thought.

She walked into the choir room faking a smile, and she sat next to Puck.

"Hey" Santana said.

"Hey, you alright?" Puck asked.

"I could be better, what bout you?"

"Ditto"

Finn walked in and mouthed to Santana "I need to speak to you"

"One sec Puck, 'he' wants to speak to me" she said angrily.

"Good luck"

She walked up to Finn "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you're angry with me…"

"Angry? I'm furious with you!" Santana interrupted.

"Anyway we still have to sing that duet whether you like it or not"

"Yeah, I know. Yeah fine, we still singing the same song?"

"Yeah"

"That it then?"

"Yeah, look Santana I still like…"

"Bye Finn" She interrupted him and walked back to Puck.

"What did he want?" Puck asked.

"To say that we are still singing that duet"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really but, I cba with arguing anymore"

"Well that's a Santana I never thought I'd see"

Santana chuckled and didn't say anything else.

"Right guys it's time for Finn and Santana's duet, are you guys ready?" Mr Schue said walking into the choir room.

"I guess" Santana sighed getting up.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Rachel said running in.

"It's fine Rachel just sit down, it's time for Finn and Santana's duet" Mr Schue said.

Rachel eyes widened "Don't try anything!" she whispered to Santana.

"Oh I won't" "Hurry up Finn, before I die of old age." Santana said sarcasticly.

"You don't have to be like that" Finn quietly said.

"I'll be how I like" she said glaring at him.

"Right guys, so what are you going to sing?" Mr Schue asked.

"Never gonna leave this bed" Finn said.

"Oh nice, go for it"

Finn: You push me  
>I don't have the strength to<br>Resist or control you  
>Take me down, take me down<p>

Santana: You hurt me  
>But do I deserve this?<br>You make me so nervous  
>Calm me down, calm me down<p>

Both: Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh<p>

Santana: So come here  
>And never leave this place<br>Perfection of your face  
>Slows me down, slows me down<p>

Finn: So fall down  
>I need you to trust me<br>Go easy, don't rush me  
>Help me out, why don't you help me out?<p>

Both: Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm <em>never gonna leave this bed<em>, oh

Finn: So you say "Go, it isn't working"  
>And I say "No, it isn't perfect"<br>So I stay instead  
>I'm <em>never gonna leave this bed<em>

Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>I'd give it all away just to get you back

_Santana: _And fake it, fake it all  
>Take what I can get<p>

Knockin' so loud  
>Can you hear me yet<br>Try to stay awake but you can't forget

Both: Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm <em>never gonna leave this bed<em>, oh

Finn: You say "Go, it isn't working"

Santana: And I say "No, it isn't perfect"

So I stay instead  
>I'm <em>never gonna leave this bed<em>, ooh

Both: Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<p>

Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<p>

When they finished sing and everyone was clapping they stared at each other, Finn walked closer to her but Santana ran out the room, soon followed by Finn.

"Where did they go?" Blaine asked.

"He went to confess his feelings for her" Rachel said without any emotion.

"What?" Kurt said shocked.

"You heard me" Rachel said getting up and walking out closely followed by Puck.

Everyone looked socked as they both left.

"Well I never expected that" Blaine said.

"I really need to catch up with everyone" Mr Schue said.

Finn finally caught up with Santana and pulled her to make her face him.

"Santana…"

"What Finn?" She gulped.

"After we sung that song I've realised something."

"And what's that?" She looked at him innocently.

"I don't love Rachel…"

Santana's eyes widened and looked hopeful.

"I love you" Finn said staring into Santana's eyes.

A tear fell from Santana's eye in happiness, she couldn't speak at all.

"Is… is that true?" She managed to say.

"It couldn't be true." He said wiping the tear from Santana's eye.

Trying to pull herself together she managed to say "I love you too"

"You don't know how happy I feel to hear you say that"

"Ditto" Santana chuckled and smiled.

Finn's hand grabbed hold of Santana's and fitted like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Come on, I think we should get back"

"Yeah, one thing first"

"What?"

Santana kissed Finn which lasted for a couple minutes.

During the kiss Rachel walked round the corner and saw them. She didn't feel anything, she wasn't angry just jealous that Santana got Finn, and that Puck wouldn't like her anymore.

"Rachel…"

She turned round and saw it was Puck.

"God you scared me!"

"Sorry, look after everything I still li…love you" Puck said.

"You…you love me?" Rachel looked confused.

"Yeah, I do" He said walking up closer to her.

"Puck..." She looked up at him "I love you too"

"Best thing I've heard all day" He said kissing her.

Finn and Santana turned round to walk back to the choir room and saw Rachel and Puck.

"Looks like everything has worked out for everyone" Finn said happily.

The end

Ps. Hoped you liked it :)


End file.
